


Freal Luv

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: две машины, одна ночь (ночь, когда Ёнхо уверовал в Бога и встретил любовь всей жизни)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Freal Luv

**Author's Note:**

> замечательный человек сделал к этому фф обложку!! смотрииииитееее:  
> http://savepic.ru/12591991.jpg  
> Спасибо, М.  
> писалось на kpop-au fest 2016  
> http://kpop-au.diary.ru

Круглосуточный минимаркет на обочине трассы, с бескрайним полем за спиной – это определенно то, что надо. Круглосуточный минимаркет ночью, с практически пустой стоянкой.

Они ехали сюда часа пол, не более. Скорость не превышали – чтобы заранее не иметь проблем с копами. И такие жертвы ради такой тривиальной глупости – очень уж хочется курнуть травки и расслабиться.

И вот они ставят машину на пустой парковке возле круглосуточного минимаркета, хотя внутри и есть люди, Ёнхо просто уверен, что они спасаются кофе в задней части магазина для одиноких и странствующих.  
Ёнхо не одинокий, и не странствующий. За рулем сидит Джэхён и точными ударами пальцев отбивает очередную попсовую песенку. То, что настоящие мужики слушают рок и хип-хоп, Ёнхо устал напоминать. Впрочем, Джэхён же пидор, что с него взять.  
Машина резко замирает, перестает урчать и Джэхён опускает руки с руля, но на мгновение. Отвратительная мелодия снова начинает действовать Ёнхо на нервы. Он цокает языком, выуживая зажигалку из кармана джинс.  
– Ну, что? Сначала по одной, а потом уже по нашей чудо-травке? – мелодия прерывается, но только на мгновение. По лицу Джэхёна всегда трудно понять, что у того в голове, даже со скидкой на 10 лет дружбы. Пидор он и в Африке пидор.  
– А много не будет? Давай лучше сразу, – и протягивает руку.  
И Ёнхо бы пошутил какую-нибудь очень крутую шутку, но машина Джэхёна и возвращаться в город на своих двоих не очень хочется. Особенно, когда Ёнхо такое пробовал – 2 года назад, когда с вечеринки в загородном доме ему пришлось идти домой пешком; Джэхён уехал прямо из-под носа и ручкой помахал.  
Но дружба у них крепкая и доверительная, именно поэтому они только вдвоем приехали сюда, на отшиб, чтобы покурить травки. И, разумеется, ни с кем не поделиться.  
И, как настоящий друг, Ёнхо дает закурить Джэхёну первым. Даже зажигалку подставляет и внимательно следит за реакцией. Но не долго, потому что самокрутка с губ Джэхёна перекочевывает в его, а в легкие загружается та нужная доза счастья.  
Через каких-то пятнадцать минут им так хорошо, что они прикрывают глаза и откидываются на сидения. Спланировано все было тщательно и заранее: они пробудут тут до утра, пока не придут в себя, затем позавтракают в минимаркете и спокойно отправятся по домам, да благословит Иисус воскресенья.

– Если что, у меня есть еще две? – Ёнхо трясет рукой в кармане, намекая, но Джэхён просто вертит головой, на лице – улыбка человека довольного всем.  
– Мне и так хорошо, а у нас вся ночь впереди, смотри, только звёзды начинают становиться яркими.  
Удивительно, как Джэхён может такое видеть, сидя в машине, Ёнхо опускает окно, а вместе с ним выпускает дым, которым они дышали, и высовывает голову.  
Небо и правда красивое. Моментально находится Большая Медведица, а дальше Ёнхо и не знает, поэтому сплевывает, засовывается обратно и поднимает стекло. В салоне свежий воздух смешивается с запахами дыма и травки в кармане, и дышать становится как-то еще приятнее. Ёнхо блаженно вытягивает руки, ударяется ими о потолок, и закидывает за спину.  
– Надо так почаще делать, – сладко шепчет он, лениво смотря на Джэхёна.  
– Едва ли это получится. У меня скоро экзамены, как и у тебя, между прочим. Так что, готов спорить, в следующий раз мы тут появимся года через пол. Когда и экзамены закончатся, и деньги внезапно найдутся, и ты внезапно вспомнишь, что я твой друг.  
Стукнуть бы, да коробка передач мешает. Ёнхо не хочется поехать внезапно в ночи и врезаться прямо в приветливую стеклянную витрину минимаркета. Они еще не настолько пришли в себя, чтобы водить машину без последствий, впрочем, препираться им тоже лень.  
– Не будь пидором, – сладко говорит Ёнхо и отворачивается к окну.  
Машина у Джэхёна типично студенческая: старая, пошарпанная, и тесная, как если бы Ёнхо с его царским ростом попытались запихать в тумбочку. У него быстро затекают ноги, как и шея, поэтому положение приходится менять часто. Ёнхо чувствует себя непоседой-ребенком, которого мать оставила сидеть в машине, а сама ушла в магазин.  
Стекло приятно холодит щеку и снова успокаивает.

.

Кто знает, сколько они так сидят, но сознание приятно успокаивается, хотя легкая заторможенность остается. Ёнхо дышит на стекло и выводит там слова хангылем – жалкие остатки того, что он помнит, того, чему его научили бабушка с дедушкой. Он не был в Южной Корее уже пять лет – их не стало, как и причины возвращаться туда – и забыл почти все. Азиатское лицо еще не залог знания языка, если ты родился и вырос в Америке. И Джэхён такой же, как и он. Азиаты держатся азиатов? Наверное, так и есть.  
Ёнхо заканчивает выводить пальцем слово «солнце», когда на стоянку заезжает еще одна машина – неужели, теперь они не одни – и становится буквально через ряд от них. Палец Ёнхо замирает, как и он сам, когда из машины выходит высокий парень с капюшоном, прикрывающим лицо, и заходит в минимаркет.  
Кто в такую жару носит толстовки? И Ёнхо бы задумался, спросил бы у Джэхёна, а тот обязательно бы ответил, но в машине есть кто-то еще. Этот кто-то еще с ловкостью девочки-гимнастки перебирается с задних сидений на переднее место водителя, опускает окно и просовывает туда ноги.

– Джэхён? – Ёнхо толкает рукой в ребра в надежде достучаться. Обычно после травки Джэхён спокойней Джомолунгмы и возвращается в мир только когда посчитает нужным сам. Но сейчас не до этого. – Джэхён! – Почти матерится он, залепляя рукой по уху.  
Работает.  
– Чего тебе? – Джэхён открывает один глаз и одаривает Ёнхо присутствием.  
– Кто вообще высовывает ноги в окно машины, а?  
– Чего? – до Джэхёна после травки действительно туго доходит. Ёнхо вздыхает, хватает за шею и тычет по направлению к машине рядом.  
– Смотри! Видишь ноги?  
– Вижу.  
– Ну, и?  
– Что, ну, и?  
Ёнхо напоминает себе, что, если он стукнет Джэхёна головой об руль, идти домой придется-таки пешком.  
– Кто вообще такое делает? – Ёнхо не успокаивается, хотя шею сдавливать перестает. – Может это проститутка?  
– Ага, и она решила соблазнить тебя ногами из окна машины, в полночь на этой богом забытой парковке. Ёнхо, может нам сегодня не стоит вторую выкуривать?  
И на такое стоит оскорбиться. И Ёнхо оскорбляется, отворачивается от Джэхёна и уставляется на торчащие ноги.  
У торчащих, и покачивающихся, ног сильные икры, удивительно круглые колени, а еще светло-голубые носочки, торчащие из-под красных кед. Ёнхо кажется, что это не самое худшее. Худшее то, что эти удивительно раскачивающиеся туда-сюда ноги, волосатые.  
Ёнхо устало трет глаза.  
– Ну, – снова Ёнхо нарушает «нуканьем» тишину, – это явно не проститутка.  
Джэхён даже делает вид, что ему интересно и приоткрывает глаза.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– У проституток не волосатые ноги, разве что это проститут, который надеется, что мы окажемся фут-фетишистами.  
– А что, ночь, мы тут одни, и ты уже минут десять залипаешь на эти проклятые ноги. Если ты не фут-фетишист, Ёнхо, то я не накурился травкой и не видел лучшие картинки в моей голове, которые ты, кстати, мешаешь мне смотреть.  
И Ёнхо никому никогда не мешает, хочется сказать. Но он не говорит, он ведь не мешает, правда? Он отворачивается от снова закрывшего глаза Джэхёна и возвращается к тому, с чего все начиналось. И смотрит. Минут пять не меньше, пока по ту сторону не начинается движение, и Ёнхо практически приклеивается лицом к стеклу.  
Ноги в голубых носочках исчезают, но появляется лицо, и свисает теперь рука, гладит дверцу машины, плотно прижимается ладонью. Ёнхо щурится.  
У парня в машине рядом аккуратный, но отнюдь не маленький, типично азиатский нос. Острый подбородок и сережки, которые отсвечивают ярче, чем фонарь на парковке. Спроси Ёнхо кто, и он скажет, что в общем-то, таких красивых профилей не видел давно. Если видел. Но у него никто не спросит, а он и не признается.  
Красивый профиль наклоняется и, кажется, выключает магнитолу, затем снова выпрямляется и начинает слегка настукивать рукой по двери. Еще один любитель постучать в эту ночь. Но Ёнхо внимательно следит за рукой – не такой сильной, как у него, худой, с обычной ладонью и прямыми пальцами. А ногти надо бы подрезать.  
– Тц.  
Джэхён даже глаз не открывает, но Ёнхо удивительно тонко ощущает атмосферу безразличия и приставать даже не пытается.  
Красивый профиль начинает жевать жевательную резинку и надувать пузыри больше, чем желание Ёнхо покурить. Красивый профиль дует пузыри и качает головой в такт музыке. Сережки блестят, пузыри лопаются, но в сторону Ёнхо не смотрят. И это удивительным – на самом деле, нет – образом задевает.

Мама всегда говорила Ёнхо, что любопытство его до добра не доведет. Еще когда маленьким карапузом он нацелено пытался тыкнуть вилкой в розетку. Тогда мама его спасла; сейчас мама находится в другом городе и понятия не имеет, что ее обожаемый и идеальный – определенно, во всех смыслах – сын находится неизвестно где, пропитанный запахом легких наркотиков.  
Ёнхо закуривает обычную сигарету и подмигивает небесам в надежде, что те не убьют его в сорок раком легких.  
– Обычные сигареты курить – дуй на улицу, – внезапно оживает Джэхён и удивительно бодро толкает локтем в ребра. Вываливаться на свежий воздух лень и приятно одновременно.  
Ёнхо смачно хлопает дверью и облокачивается на нее, скрещивая ноги. Сигарета застряла между губами, в то время как он сам залипает на Красивом профиле. Стоит, наверное, дать имя, а то слишком тяжело постоянно говорить целых два слова вместо одного.

.

– Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, – говорит Красивый профиль стоит Ёнхо сделать шаг навстречу, – ты же познакомиться хочешь? – и руку протягивает.  
И лучше бы Ёнхо называл и дальше Красивый профиль, чем пытался запомнить это Лей-чай-куда-там-дальше.  
– Или можешь просто звать меня Тэном.  
В затуманенном сознании Ёнхо вспыхивает лампочка, а по лицу расползается хитрая улыбка.

Подойти к Лей-чаю, который Тэн, было не так уж тяжело. Тяжело было придумать, что сказать сначала, чтобы подцепить. Потому что, хей, Ёнхо красивый и считает себя сексуальным, или, как минимум, харизматичным. Но врожденный замок на рту никто не отменял, и с этим у него всегда были проблемы.  
И этот вот, Лей-чай, или Тэн, или как его там, который первым поднял голову, улыбнулся ярко-ярко, просто спас положение. Но это совсем не значит, что дальше пойдет легко. Ёнхо мастер в «когда все трудно и без обильной смазки не обойтись». Поэтому он стоит, пялится на улыбчивое лицо и считает сережки в ухе. И какая из них самая блестящая, интересно?  
Сигарета догорает и обжигает пальцы, которые держали ее чуть повыше фильтра. Ёнхо шипит и давит ее на земле с такой злостью, с какой даже тараканов не давит.  
Тэн заливисто смеется, а затем выплевывает жвачку под ноги Ёнхо.  
– Я случайно, – разводит руками, и снова смотрит в глаза, – а тебя как зовут?  
Ёнхо и отвечает. Только сначала спину выпрямляет, осанку держит, грудь чуть выпячивает и нос выше, разумеется, нос выше.  
– Со Ёнхо. Родился в Америке, хотя родители из Южной Кореи, – добавляет и просто думает, зачем.  
Красивый профиль располагается на сидении поудобнее и выпрямляет руки на руле. И немного томно хлопает ресницами.  
– Да уж догадался, что не турист из Японии, – и очень уж смешно отвечает, только Ёнхо не знает где смеяться. – И что привело этнического корейца сюда? В, хм, час ночи?  
Ёнхо удивлен, что от него не разит за километр тем, что его привело. И позволяет себе пригнуться, чтобы ближе, и было видно лучше – тонкий шрамик на скуле, прыщик над бровью. Ночь, а у Ёнхо зрение острее, чем днем на парах в лекционке.  
– Ехали с другом с другого города, устали, решили передохнуть. Сидим, расслабляемся.  
Лей-чай или Красивый профиль, или Тэн – когда-нибудь Ёнхо определится с вариантом – вальяжно поворачивается и быстро оценивает машину, задерживается только на Джэхёне.  
Джэхён вообще красивый, но только с анфаса, а профиль у него ужасный, плоский, как блин. И Ёнхо спокойнее удава, сейчас – он тут главный красавец, после Тэна, разумеется.  
– А друг твой жив? Или мёртв? Ты водить машину не можешь, что ли? – взгляд Тэна возвращается на Ёнхо, и Ёнхо пытается его не упустить.  
– Этому пидору сейчас очень хорошо, – хитро отвечает он. – И я не мешаю ему наслаждаться.  
Возможно, это пьяный блеск в глазах Ёнхо, возможно, от него все-таки пахнет. Но рот Тэна картинно открывается в удивлении, а затем вытягивается в ухмылку. Аккуратная ладонь с длинными ногтями тут же ее прячет. На правой руке у Тэна много колец, и Ёнхо немного завидует.  
С талантом носить кольца надо родиться и умереть. Либо на твоем пальце будет красоваться красиво даже проволока, либо дорогое кольцо с бриллиантом будет висеть на твоем пальце, как веревка на сардельке. Неудивительно догадаться, какому варианту принадлежит Ёнхо с его магически неудачными пальцами.  
Из размышлений на тему пальцев и колец Ёнхо вытягивают. И это, в общем-то, хорошо. В таком состоянии он может просидеть-продумать пока совсем эффект травки не выветрится.

– А тебе что надо? Скучно?  
Ёнхо падает с мысленного обрыва, потому что на – очевидно же – один из первых и самых простых вопросов, у него ответа нет. Не скажешь же: «голубенькие носочки, красивый профиль и блестящие сережки». Особенно носочки. Ёнхо – ни в коем случае, ни за что – не фут-фетишист, а Тэн – не проститут. Хотя, этот вариант подлежит дальнейшему рассмотрению. Ответить бы только сначала.  
И Ёнхо не придумывает ничего круче и интереснее, чем:  
– Скучно.  
И вздыхает. И смотрит на небо, надеясь найти Большую Медведицу, которую еще недавно рассматривал. Но, то ли небо движется, то ли внимание Ёнхо. Медведица ускакала, Ёнхо с Тэном один на один.  
– Вообще, – Лей-чай, который Тэн, начинает ерзать, – мне не скучно, но, так уж и быть, я составлю тебе компанию. Но ненадолго, а минут, эдак, на 20? Может больше.  
Приходится сделать несколько шагов назад, чтобы Тэн мог спокойно открыть дверь и выйти наружу.  
Приходится прикусывать щеку изнутри, чтобы Тэн не заметил, как Ёнхо нравится, то что он видит, и как Ёнхо хочет сделать что-нибудь с тем, что видит.  
Ноги ведь совсем не прямые – чутка кривоватые, и шорты совсем уж извращенские, кто вообще при трезвом-то уме носит шорты? И, Иисусе, голубые носочки. И, дважды Иисусе, большую розовую футболку.  
Ёнхо не может насмотреться, не может насладиться тем, какой он педофил, и как он готов предложить Тэну стать его послушным котёнком, а Ёнхо будет суровым и высоким папочкой, и все у них будет в шоколаде, да хоть на заднем сидении этой машины.  
И бестия улыбается так, словно понимает всё, что творится в затуманенной голове. Понимает, и принимает, и думает, что можно издеваться.  
– А почему ты друга пидором назвал? – спрашивает Тэн, и Ёнхо отмирает – от сердца отрывает – перестает смотреть на голубые носочки.  
– Потому что он пидор?  
– Он гей?  
Конечно, Ёнхо понятия не имеет, кто там Джэхён. Они никогда об этом не говорили, и ему слишком плевать. Джэхён вообще друг загадочный, а секреты Ёнхо предпочитает не трогать. Но глупые шуточки об ориентации, которые шутят только дети лет десяти в школе, это его все, хлебом не корми – дай тупо пошутить.  
– Я, конечно, этого не знаю. Он просто пидор, знаешь, такой противный, скользкий и хитрый, – сладко говорит Ёнхо, мол, неужели не понятно.  
И Тэн понятливо кивает.  
– А ты, значит, нормальный?  
Ёнхо почти готов сказать, что он фут-фетишист, но вовремя утыкается взглядом в сережки Тэна и начинает думать, что, возможно, он сережко-фетишист.  
– Я? Самый обычный. Чуть там, чуть тут, хорошего понемногу, как говорится, – и снова Тэн кивает, утягивая в кивания Ёнхо за собой. – А ты?  
– Не вижу причины, зачем тебе это нужно знать.  
Красивый профиль говорит и прищуривается. Говорит и облизывает нижнюю губу. И блестит хитрыми глазами, и Ёнхо хочется за ухо ухватить и потянуть, чтобы не обижал так. Причины нет, но флирт есть, и будь Ёнхо проклят, если ему кажется.  
– А я не вижу причины скрывать. Или ты боишься, что я затащу тебя в кусты и изобью?  
Тэн смеется так, что хватается за локоть Ёнхо. Иисусе – да, Ёнхо сегодня часто к нему обращается – пусть Тэн не перестает смеяться до рассвета.  
– Нет, – со слегка раскрасневшихся щек палец с кольцом убирает слезы, – ты скорее меня затянешь в кусты, чтобы отыметь. И… не сказать, что я буду против…  
Ёнхо обещает, что пойдет в церковь в следующее воскресенье. Ёнхо уже готов тащить Тэна далеко, куда темно и кустисто, готов выучить имя полностью, чтобы стонать его, когда будет кончать. Но мечты рушатся, не успев обосноваться.  
– Но сегодня я не могу, – Тэн отпускает локоть Ёнхо. – Прости, бро, сегодня дела-дела. Но можем просто постоять, поболтать.  
Слишком много имени Иисуса за сегодня, понимает Ёнхо. Его наказали за богохульство. И он, как истинное маленькое дитя, на Красивый профиль, или как его там, так обижен, что почти не хочет разговаривать.  
Ёнхо остается.

Тэн снова достает жвачку, выкидывает подушечку на ладонь и слизывает языком. Как некультурно. Как негигиенично. Как сексуально, что Ёнхо готов тоже предложить облизнуть руку, а еще губы и язык, если можно.  
Конечно же, нельзя. И Ёнхо достает в ответ сигарету.  
На глаза Тэну – называть его просто Тэном все же проще – постоянно падает челка, и Ёнхо это волнует больше, чем самого владельца челки. Разница у них в росте романтическая, – когда принцесса вся такая маленькая и нежная, а принц такой большой и сильный – но совсем неудобная. Тэн Ёнхо по плечо и косить глазами напряжно. Постоянно хочется пригнуться; еще пара таких попыток и у Ёнхо сведет шею. Но челка падает, не смотреть не получается и Ёнхо психует.  
Волосы у Тэна такие мягкие, что хочется заурчать. Ёнхо проводит пальцами сквозь волосы, слегка массажирует кожу, а затем откидывает челку в сторону, и руку не убирает. Тэн закрывает глаза и слегка мурлычет, как человек, который перекривляет кошку. Горячее дыхание приятно щекочет нежную кожу на запястье и, спасибо, Иисус, что Ёнхо сегодня без часов.  
К фут-фетишизму стоит приписать кинк – дыхание на запястье. Тэн – некая Дорис эксплорер, которая и без всякой помощи помогает изучить все невиданные и потаённые части Ёнхо. А Ёнхо такой недоступный и загадочный, что разве что осталось раздеться и стать под фонарь.

– Ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
Сигарета докурена и снова раздавлена с высочайшей ожесточенностью. Ёнхо пытается уместить немаленькие ладони в маленьких карманах джинс и смотрит на свои ноги. У него очаровательных носочков нет, как нет и милой розовой футболки. Ёнхо сам по себе серость и чернота, но она ему идет и он в ней крут – он надеется.  
– Какой ты любопытный, а казался молчуном, – большой розовый пузырь практически перекрывает лицо Тэна, и лопается. Ёнхо уже тянется, жаждет, но ловким движением пальцев и удачным поддеванием ногтем – он их для этого не стрижет, что ли – Тэн избавляется от липучки и снова засовывает ее в рот. Как негигиенично – дубль два. И Ёнхо с радостью пожевал ее после Тэна – дубль три.  
– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, язык меня не слушается.  
– Я заметил.  
И вот они подошли к тому переломному моменту, когда словарный запас для снятия симпатичных мальчиков исчерпался. Руки начинают потеть и вряд ли это знойная летняя ночь.  
Тэн отрывает задницу от машины – задницу, которую Ёнхо сканирует со скоростью быстрее, чем фотоаппарат делает фото – и делает несколько шагов вперед. И подтягивается, становясь на носочки, вытягивая руки к небу; и опускается, наклоняется на девяносто градусов, а затем касается пальцами красных кед. И если в голове Ёнхо была легкая дымка от выкуренного – ее уже нет, пустоты заполнила дымка грязных мыслей. Очень грязных и очень красивых мыслей Ёнхо. Состав у них простой: он, Тэн и горизонтальная поверхность.

Ёнхо стоит и ничего не делает. Ветер треплет кусты, они загадочно шуршат, а свет фонарей нежно падает на Тэна, освещает лицо и делает его желтоватым, прям как заварной крем. Вообще, Ёнхо кремам предпочитает сливки, но это все враки. Заварной крем – то, что он ест утром, в обед и вечером. И никто не докажет обратное.  
Тэн заканчивает разминаться – сводить с ума медленно и с удовольствием – и поворачивается лицом, поднимая мокрую челку. Капельки пота над губой и на висках блестят ярче, чем серьги в ушах, и Ёнхо с трудом сглатывает – во рту пустыня, зато руки липкие и мокрые, прям как у бандитов в «Один дома».  
Хорошо, что Джэхён сидит в машине, иначе уже завтра Ёнхо обнаружил бы на его странице фейсбука папку с фотографиями «Десять лучших ракурсов Ёнхо или как надо вовремя вытирать слюни, когда смотришь на парней». Нежная и хрупкая – хоть она и скрывает свои слабости – гордость Ёнхо не переживет этого. Хотя, мысль, что в кадр может попасть частично Тэн, импонирует, но.

– Привет, а что вы тут делаете?  
Джэхён появляется точно, как любит – когда его никто не хочет видеть и так внезапно, что тем, кто не хочет его видеть, становится плохо. Желание сбежать, провалиться под землю, ударить, – все это присутствует в обязательном списке тех, кто не хочет видеть Джэхёна.  
Конечно, Ёнхо там не состоит. Но порой думает его возглавить. Особенно в такие моменты. Когда Тэн купается в лучах фонарей у него на глазах, улыбается и весь такой. Такой. Ночной, эфемерный и исключительно для Ёнхо. Даже носочки.  
– Абсолютно ничего, – Тэн закручивается на одной ноге, как балерина дешевого балета и радостно машет рукой Джэхёну.  
То есть, все эти разговоры, намеки и потуги Ёнхо не залезть – залезть – Тэну в штаны – это абсолютно ничего? Получить ботинком по яйцам не так обидно – а такое случалось, больно было, но не настолько неприятно.  
– Вообще-то, – Ёнхо закашливается, картинно прикрывая рот рукой, – мы тут общались, знакомились, а ты что? Проснулся?  
Даже если Джэхён понимает – а он понимает – намеки Ёнхо, то откидывает их как пылинку с плеча. Улыбается голливудской улыбкой на все тридцать два белых идеальных, без единой пломбы и тоже подпирает машину собой. Прямо напротив Ёнхо. А Тэн стоит между них и вертит головой туда-сюда, туда-сюда.  
– Что-то происходит, а я не понимаю?  
Когда Тэн хмурится – его нос морщится, а брови слегка изгибаются. Удивительно, что в полутьме Ёнхо обзавелся взглядом сокола, но любовь творит чудеса. И эта самая любовь сладко шепчет Ёнхо на ухо – противным скрипящим голосом – что Тэн чем-то недоволен.  
– Такое впечатление, что вы меня окружили. Мне это не нравится.  
Ёнхо отодвигается, когда Тэн возвращается к машине и открывает дверь, падает на сидение, но ногами стоит на асфальте.  
Такое впечатление, что великосветская дама только выкинула двух неудавшихся подобий кавалеров за порог – Ёнхо подбито перемещается к Джэхёну и становится рядом, специально ударяет плечом.  
– Мы не окружали. Просто мне стало скучно, но я вижу, как испортилась атмосфера, – Джэхён снова улыбается и раскаявшимся совсем не выглядит. Игриво ведет плечами и выравнивается. – Поэтому я оставлю вас и дальше играть в ваши неловкие брачные игрища пингвинов.  
– Ты куда?  
Кончики пальцев у Джэхёна горячие, только к ним Ёнхо и успевает прикоснуться, когда Джэхён плавной походкой – как обычно, самый достойный среди всех – заходит в минимаркет. И это предательство Ёнхо ему тоже припомнит.

.

Они стоят в тишине.  
Ёнхо стоит. А Тэн сидит, слегка расставив ноги и положив на колени руки. Ёнхо наблюдает за тем, как пальцы отбивают ритм на коленях, и тяжело вздыхает. Это не брачные игрища пингвинов, это хоровод вокруг ёлки как в каком-то советском мультике, который ему довелось однажды увидеть.  
Тэн улыбается одними глазами и у Ёнхо даже нет сил называть его Красивым профилем или Лей-чаем. Есть силы подойти, притянуть за футболку и поцеловать – так, чтобы губы потом опухли, чтобы почувствовать вкус чужой слюны и обязательно лизнуть сережки.  
За второй сигаретой идет третья. Джэхён не возвращается.

– А ты откуда? – надежды нет, и сигарета во рту приятнее, чем смотреть на Тэна. Ёнхо и не смотрит – шнурки такие красивые и необычные, кто бы мог подумать.  
– А ты догадайся. Или таких, как я, ты встречаешь каждый день?  
До сегодняшней ночи Ёнхо и не знал, что такие бывают. Счастливый он, в обоих смыслах.  
– Ты не из Кореи, и не из Японии, не из Китая точно. И что тогда остается? Филиппины – определенно, нет. Малайзия? Индонезия? Таиланд?  
У Ёнхо по географии всегда были оценки ниже порога, спасибо больше, не надо на него так смотреть. Но Тэн обиженным не выглядит, выглядит скорее, как ребенок, который видит очень глупую обезьянку в клетке. Игрунка – Ёнхо – обыкновенная. Посмотрите, умилитесь, можете потрогать. С собой не уносить. Или уносить, если вы симпатичный азиатский мальчик с очень сложным именем и фамилией.  
– Как знать, – Тэн облизывает губы и хлопает ресницами. – Оставлю это тебе как домашнюю работу до следующей встречи.  
– А она будет?  
Расстояние от машины до машины метра три не более, но время превращается в трясину, жуёт и не пускает. Не дает Ёнхо быстрее добраться до Тэна. Не дает нависнуть, положив руку на крышу. Самое время вспомнить Иисуса и намекнуть ему ускорить замедленную съемку.  
– Будет?  
Чем ниже Ёнхо наклоняется, тем лучше он видит, ярче чувствует, слышит каждый вздох и выдох, биение сердца. Еще ближе и Ёнхо сможет пересчитать все маленькие прыщики на мягкой и светлой коже Тэна, еще ближе и он запомнит длину его очаровательного шрама.  
На кончиках пальцев покалывает, но Ёнхо протягивает руку и прикасается к шее, ощущая, как под кожей жизнь быстро стремится в Тэне, ощущает, как дергается кадык.  
Святые небеса стоит поблагодарить за все, и Ёнхо это сделает, обязательно, только после того, как займется самым важным. И желательно снова включить замедленную съемку.  
Тэн удивленным не выглядит, и не сказать, что радостным, но послушно приоткрывает рот и позволяет поцеловать, как и позволяет взять за волосы и наклонить голову для более удобного угла. Это гораздо лучше травки, и лучше любой выпивки, которая когда-либо радовала Ёнхо.  
Ёнхо, кажется, способен всосать Тэна в себя, проглотить и сказать спасибо, а потом погладить животик. Возможно, он умрет от потери слюны, но это такие мелочи, пока он может обмениваться ею с Тэном, пока может ласкать мягкие влажные губы и скользкий язык. Тэн дышит как маленький паровозик и кладет руки на плечи, больно сжимая.  
Целоваться в наклоне неудобно, Ёнхо тужится и запускает руки туда-сюда, старается вытянуть Тэна из машины, что не получается. Тэн позволяет прикасаться к шее, позволяет вылизывать ухо, позволяет опускаться рукой к ногам и дергать резинку носочков – как выжить, Иисусе, как – но не встает. Ёнхо стушевывается и сбивается с ритма.  
Помимо удивительно страстного, Тэн может быть параллельно удивительно индифферентным, совершенно не удивляясь, когда Ёнхо отстраняется. Руки отпускают плечи, и без их давления Ёнхо чувствует себя легче перышка. Пора отсюда улетать.  
– И в кусты не пришлось идти.

Ёнхо выравнивается, хрустит спиной и смотрит на Тэна сверху-вниз, чувствуя себя солнцем, светящим на людей – так он глупо светит своей симпатией прямо на Тэна. А Тэн помазан кремом от загара и ему плевать на солнечные лучи.  
– А кто сказал, что я бы пошел?  
Тишину заполняет звук ночи и плохо работающего дальнего фонаря.  
– Может, хотя бы телефонный номер дашь?  
Красные искусанные губы Тэна в улыбке – еще лучше, чем носочки, которые Ёнхо удалось потрогать, и сережки в ушах вместе взятые.  
– Извини, но мне нельзя.  
Ладонь Тэна ложится на живот Ёнхо и начинает ласково гладить, медленно успокаивает волны недовольства, которые готовы выплеснуться и затопить.  
– Почему? – большие мальчики не хнычут, Ёнхо просто издает странные звуки.  
– Уже много времени прошло, – Тэн хмурится и смотрит на панель, проверяя время, – нам пора расходиться и как можно быстрее.  
– Но я не хочу.  
– А надо.  
Тэн блестит сережками и разворачивается, правильно садясь за руль, пристегивается, но смотрит на Ёнхо. И слегка улыбается.  
– Почему?  
– Правда надо. Если хочешь еще когда-нибудь меня увидеть – мы должны распрощаться здесь и сейчас. И без вопросов, ок?  
Ёнхо кивает, волосы закрывают глаза, и оно к лучшему – выглядеть как обиженный ребенок – не комильфо. Даже если это вызывает у Тэна ласковую улыбку. Даже если Тэн манит пальчиком наклониться. Некому врать, Ёнхо готов быть обиженным ребенком вечно.  
– Мы правда увидимся? – почему-то шепчет Ёнхо. Ночь темна и полна приключений, и они вот-вот закончатся, чтобы начаться.  
– Правда-правда, наклонись еще чуть.  
Джэхён говорил, что с сережкой в ухе Ёнхо радужнее, чем флаги в Сан-Франциско. Кто ж ему скажет, что Ёнхо сережку носил только ради того, чтобы получать такие комментарии. Но надевать сережку, когда собираешься накуриться – вариант не самый лучший – однажды Ёнхо уронил гвоздик в унитаз и просто чудо его остановило лезть туда – и он оставил ее дома.  
Пальцы у Тэна ловкие как у людей, которые делают работу руками. В одно мгновение он застегивает гвоздик с камушком на ухе Ёнхо, во второе – мгновение он целует этот гвоздик, а в третье мгновение еще проворнее отталкивает Ёнхо от себя и захлопывает дверь.  
Ёнхо делает несколько шагов назад, пятится спиной и смотрит, как Тэн ему радостно машет рукой. А потом слышатся крики, двери минимаркета хлопают, и ветер проносится мимо, запрыгивает на соседнее с водителем место и машина Тэна моментом срывается с места.  
Вот она стояла, пряча за своим окном самого красивого парня, которого Ёнхо доводилось целовать, а вот она визжит колесами и уносится вверх по дороге.  
Рука Джэхёна на плече тяжелее, чем вес всего мира.

.

– Сходил за молочком, называется. Оставил пингвинчиков, мать их, – Джэхён дышит тяжело, а глаза такие сумасшедшие, какие ни при какой травке не бывают. – Захожу, а там дружбан твоей зазнобы кассира на мушке держит. И ждет, когда все деньги ему соберут, украшения, что там еще. Ах, да, две пачки жвачек тоже. Подумать только, что минимаркет можно грабить около часа. Или сколько вы тут друг в друга флюидами стреляли?  
Скорость никогда не была сильной стороной Ёнхо, в любом случае. Ничего удивительно, что пока сказанное доходит и утрамбовывается внутри, они успевают сесть в машину и даже завести ее.  
– Ты как хочешь, а я предлагаю быстрее ехать домой, пока копы не подъехали и нас не втянули в ненужные вопросы. Или ты хочешь рассказать им о том, как ты зажигал с соучастником ограбления?

Серьга в ухе горит с непривычки, раздражает кожу и требует постоянного внимания к себе. Ёнхо нежно перекатывает ее между пальцев и смотрит за окно, думая, что влюбиться в юного разбойника мог только он. Еще и умолять о следующей встрече. Где она случится? Когда Тэн захочет его ограбить в темном переулке?  
И Джэхёну он точно не скажет, что для Тэна, Тэну можно все. Хоть грабить, хоть похищать – этот вариант вообще стоит рассмотреть, как очень положительный – хоть убивать, разить с ног наповал красотой.  
А пока Ёнхо сходит в церковь, помолится и промоет серьгу святой водой. В Бога он никогда не верил, но, кажется, за сегодня он столько раз обратился к Иисусу, что у них уже налажен телемост, и на том конце обязательно ему помогут снова встретиться с Тэном. А то ведь можно и религию сменить, Ёнхо опасный парень, не стоит недооценивать его и не идти с ним на сделки.


End file.
